<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The path traced in the sky by ScriptaManent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308416">The path traced in the sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaManent/pseuds/ScriptaManent'>ScriptaManent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Day 1: Longing, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Iwaizumi Hajime in California (Haikyuu!!), Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru in San Juan, Stargazing, long distance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaManent/pseuds/ScriptaManent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"People usually found comfort in the fact they were under the same sky."</em>
</p>
<p>For Haikyuu Angst Week, Day 1: Longing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The path traced in the sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very light angst for the beginning of Haikyuu Angst Week.<br/>Day 1: Longing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa had fallen in love with Argentina. Its food, its culture, its freedom… they were all things he had never experienced before, things he had come to love and that had soon become a part of him. He still missed Japan, but not as much as he had thought he would when he had first stepped onto Argentinian territory.</p>
<p>That didn’t mean his heart didn’t long for more than he could have. It was funny, in hindsight. Iwaizumi had been the one to tell Oikawa he’d never be satisfied. He had been right, of course – he always was. Maybe it had been a curse. Maybe it had been a blessing. Oikawa wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>The truth was, he didn’t want things to change, even though it meant his heart sank in his chest every night before he fell asleep. Oikawa had fallen in love with Argentina, but he hadn’t fallen out of love with his best friend.</p>
<p>Lying down across his bed, Oikawa kept his eyes on the sky, dark and dotted with so many twinkling lights that he could lose himself entirely in there for hours. He forgot about his own existence, often. Only Iwaizumi’s voice in the background kept him grounded. It kept him in orbit, prevented him from straying afar and drifting into the unknown.</p>
<p>The wind breathed a cold breeze on his forehead. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine it was his best friend placing a kiss upon his skin.</p>
<p>He forced his eyelids open again and the caress of the wind turned into dry air stinging at the corners of his eyes. A shiver ran down his spine – he blamed it on winter – and Oikawa let the tears roll in silence, his heart splitting a bit more open.</p>
<p>Far above him, forever out of his reach, a lone shooting star crossed the sky, insensible to his very human emotions. He hadn’t even told anything to Iwaizumi yet, but deep down, he was convinced that Hajime already knew.</p>
<p>Going long distance would probably not do them any good, though, and so Oikawa kept quiet, hurting in silence. It was probably for the better.</p>
<p>Probably.</p>
<p>But even from the most platonic point of view, he still missed his best friend. They had used to spend nights stargazing like this when they were kids. That was also how they had spent their last night together in Japan, fingers laced together in a mute confession, the hope of a promise they didn’t dare pronounce.</p>
<p>A sad laugh escaped his lips, and on the phone, Iwaizumi fell silent.</p>
<p>“I can see constellations I had never seen before,” Oikawa breathed.</p>
<p>His best friend remained quiet. He would probably have glanced at Oikawa, had they been together. The setter could perfectly picture the slight crease of Iwaizumi’s eyebrows in his mind’s eye, tainted with a concern he usually disguised as anger.</p>
<p>The two of them had always been together. Oikawa knew his best friend’s expression by heart. Being apart was like pulling on an already tense string. Oikawa feared their bond would snap under the pressure.</p>
<p>He didn’t want it to happen. Ever.</p>
<p>“I can see Draco,” Iwaizumi said, his voice low and careful.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s heart sank deeper in his chest. He tore his gaze away from the sky when a familiar pressure took hold of his lungs.</p>
<p>“I can’t.”</p>
<p>People usually found comfort in the fact they were under the same sky. Oikawa could understand, it was a very romantic take on life, and he had always been one for romance. What he couldn’t bear was that it wasn’t even true when it came to the both of them. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were in different hemispheres. For Iwaizumi, it was the middle of summer. For Oikawa, it was the prime of winter – and yet, he kept his window open, wistfully looking up at the sky every night.</p>
<p>The constellations mapped a path he wished he could walk, but it wouldn’t even take him to Iwaizumi. Not the way it was.</p>
<p>The sky was a treasure they both held one half of.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi said something, his voice on speakers echoing close to Oikawa’s ear. He could imagine him sitting at his desk, his chin resting on top of his arms as he looked by the window, a fan blowing blessed fresh air on his back.</p>
<p>Neither of them was willing to let go of their half-map.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be back with a few heavier fics for the week!<br/>Looking for more Iwaoi feels? Check out my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027088/chapters/65980864">Orpheus &amp; Eurydice AU!</a></p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/AngstWeaver">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaManent/works?fandom_id=758208">Other Haikyuu fics</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>